Of Mohawks and Trout
by purrpickle
Summary: 100 word Spuck drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. Well, this is another collection of 100 word drabbles. I've finally collected enough to warrant one for this ship, so here you go! XD Anyway, prompt from e-xhibitionist; Sam and Puck, morning after they first have sex. Thanks!

* * *

Sam's watching the sunlight playing across the tan back in front of him. His own blanket pushed down to his waist, he's on his side, his hand a hairsbreadth from the skin he wants to stroke.

He's surprised Puck's still there.

Muscles stretch and bunch as Puck wakes up, groggily slapping the phone vibrating on the bedside table. "Dude…" he mutters, leaning up to look at the text message, "What time is it?"

Sam sits up. "After ten," he answers, barely glancing at the clock.

Shrugging, Puck tosses his phone back down. "Awesome," he yawns, turning to Sam, "Got food?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Prompt from e-xhibitionist; Puck seduces Sam in the locker room. Thanks!

* * *

Puck knows he's hot shit. He also knows Sam knows it too.

Which is why he's taking his sweet time taking his clothes off, making sure to keep the blond in his sights. Lingering, he knows it takes Sam another five minutes to get ready for the showers, always being the last to arrive to class.

Then, once under the hot water, he stations himself across from him. Knowing Sam's watching, he flexes his muscles, taking time to soap himself up as alluringly as he can.

Awesomely, he can only grin when Sam approaches him as soon as they're alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Prompt from nasuadas; Everyone thinks that Puck is the top and Sam is the bottom, but is that really the case? Thanks!

* * *

Sam likes to keep count how many times people assume he's the "bottom" of his relationship with Puck. It makes him laugh, but he nods and goes along with it because he knows Puck appreciates it.

At school, while both are jocks, Sam knows his looks aren't exactly as masculine as his boyfriend's. His lips, for example. And he also doesn't have as much experience with girls as Puck has. But he's cool. He'll take it. (Even if he thinks stereotypes are stupid.)

But in private, Sam smirks, pushing Puck down to his knees, there's no question who's more dominant.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Prompt from nasuadas; camping. Thanks!

* * *

"Ohh man, this was needed." Snapping his head back from the shallow river water, Sam shook it like a dog, sending water everywhere.

"Dude," Puck laughed, taking a bite out of his apple, "Leave some for me."

Running his hands through his hair and dunking his head again, Sam grinned at him. "Join me, then! C'mon."

Chewing his apple, staring at him, Puck finally shrugged and tossed his apple onto his pack, dropping his shirt and pants a second later. "You asked for it!" he grinned back, lunging at Sam to wrestle him into the water with a giant splash.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Prompt for nasuadas; ice cream. Thanks!

* * *

Sam's tongue is flicking out, drawing ice cream into his mouth with each sexy, tempting, _unfair _lick.

Puck, across the lunchroom, can't help but stare at him. He's already hard, uncomfortably so, his hand a second away from releasing himself under the table when Sam turns to look at him.

Taking an extra long lick, tongue curling around the sweet and scooping it into his mouth, it's obvious what Sam is trying to achieve.

And, dammit, Puck shifts, groaning as the pressure grows too much to be comfortable in his jeans, he knows the other boy'll get what he wants.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Prompt from nasuadas; Puck wants to propose, but Sam beats him to it. Thanks!

* * *

He'd had it planned out for _weeks_. He'd worked extra hours to find the perfect male engagement ring he could find, knowing he'd have no problem buying himself one later; he'd have no problem wearing _that _kind of ring, especially when it meant Sam was going to forever be in his life. He'd even bought Sam's favorite liquor and dessert, as well as the Ultra Fan Special Editions of the first two Avatar movies, but that was only because he knew the sex would be even better than it normally was.

But no.

Sam smiled broadly at him. "Marry me?"


End file.
